


So Deep, Your Touch's Messing Up My DNA

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [42]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (Josh is a good friend to Luke), Bottom Luke, Everyone Is Gay, Feminization, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Intersex! Luke, M/M, MMVA's, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Premature Ejaculation, Promiscuous Josh, Surprises, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: “Who you calling baby, ain’t nobody taking my place…” Luke finishes singing the second verse chorus and Michael goes to the catwalk to greet the fans when the light changes.or,Luke is a creative lil shit with a guest appearance by my favourite gayest het Vancouverite, Josh Keeler Ramsay. xxx





	So Deep, Your Touch's Messing Up My DNA

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight's MMVA's inspired me so fucking much.

Michael almost had a heart-attack when Luke serenaded him during their soundcheck before their first-ever MMVA’s. Ashton was too busy making heart-eyes at his husband.

Habitually, he fidgets with the key around his neck, the chain the exact same one Luke used to wear when they were 16 and living in England.

The one he’s given to Michael when he was given his first beard.

To be honest, Crystal isn’t his _beard_.

She’s been dating Maria-Leigh for longer than Michael has been in the pop-stardom. She’s gotten her PR management to protect her wife from the world. Mutually, it’s what happened with Luke, Sierra, and Arzaylea. Arzaylea kept her role well, and Sierra was reluctant to begin _her_ PR stunt with her best friend, Luke. Ashton offered, but Calum almost bite his dick off, according to Ashton, just from that.

Fast forward two years and Crystal said that their contract is almost up and that they don’t have to renew it only if they both leave Modest. Michael knows that they have to, given Harry had been given so many beards, just to hide his relationship with Zayn and Liam. Perrie, another victim, who has been dating Jesy as long as they have been a group, still has a good half-year to go.

 _I’m overthinking this,_ Michael chastises himself.

⥽✕⥼

“Who you calling baby, ain’t nobody taking my place…” Luke finishes singing the second verse chorus and Michael goes to the catwalk to greet the fans when the light changes.

_What the…_

It’s a myriad of crimson, scarlet, and electrical pink.

Top three colours on his hair Luke mentioned circa 2014.

Ashton’s drumline goes down to _Wrapped Around My Finger_.

Calum’s bassline is Jet Black Heart.

Somehow, those two fit well together.

And Michael’s brain circuits shut off when a familiar face shows up.

“Fuckin’ planes,” the lanky Canadian swears upon his arrival.

The crowd goes apeshit.

“Oh, hi, I guess,” Josh smirks, wearing the sleeveless-hooded-cape Michael wanted to get customised himself. “That little shit,” he points at Luke, “asked me to hop on a night plane so I can sing a little song for him. I think you know the song, Mikey.”

The Vancouverite singer/songwriter is donning a proably-dick-suffocating pair of black leather trousers and nothing else on his torso apart from the aforementioned cape and new-looking nipple piecings.

_What?_

‴Once upon a time, I used to be somebody—never mind; don’t miss that much now,‴ the Canadian starts singing without hesitation. Ashton and Calum seemed to have planned this alongside Luke, treacherous bastards.

“Mikey,” Luke starts as Josh effortlessly takes the stage over, apparently most of the Torontonian 5SOS family also being Trenchers. “I asked Josh to sing the song before this means a lot to me.

“When we covered _If You Don’t Know_ such a long time ago… and had our first kiss…” the crowd goes wild. “… I never thought we would make it… now look at us. Biggest Aussie rock band…

“Michael Gordon Clifford, my rock, my everything, my moon…” Luke gets down on one knee and that’s when he realises Luke is wearing their promise ring on his pinky right now. _When he has it on himself_. “From the moment I laid my eyes upon your jade-grey eyes, I knew your heart captivated mine as mine yours. You tell me of a lot of things, in and out of bed… but tonight, I wish to ask you the most important thing I ever will… be my ever after?”

‴ _You could, be my ever after, after all—you could be my ever after, I could be your perfect disaster, you could be my ever after--!”_

“You cheesy bastard,” is the most important thing _he’ll_ ever say, he supposes. He examines the ring as he extends his right arm. The ring is not a typical wedding ring. It has the triple-moon goddess shap where the gemstones are at—two crescent-shaped rubies on either side of one giant topaz. “Of fucking course, I’ll marry you. I love you to the moon.”

“And I love you too, back here, and through the fucking galaxies.”

⥽✕⥼

Luke whimpers when Michael slams his back against the nearest flat surface, which happens to be the table at their shared hotel room. Moaning, Michael wraps one lanky, yet thick, leg of Luke around his waist and starts grinding their crotches together until they’re spent. Before Luke can remark anything, he rips the stupid leggings off his fiancé and finds it fucking hot that his princess is wearing nothing underneath. He uses the precum that’s drying on the side of Luke’s main shaft and starts a dry as shit wristy for the whiny, whorish, loud bottom twink he calls his _soulmate_. He ignores the pleas of Luke saying ‘stop!’ ‘too sensitive!’ and thumbs at the slit, slurping and moaning around Luke’s pierced nipple until he comes with a shout of ‘Mikey!’.

“ _Sir_ ,” Luke mewls, chest rising and falling rapidly. “Sir, lemme rest, please…”

“No, baby girl,” Michael frees his erect cock and slams into Luke’s prostate expertly, the action alone good to make Luke come. “I know you want to begat my child. Such a whore, before we’re even married.”

“But—”

Michael wraps his hands around Luke’s now-reddening throat for leverage as he fucks harder into his sub, alternating between grunting and moaning as he nears his edge.

“Sir—”

Michael answers with a bruising kiss, recently-healed vertical venom dragging against the palatal glands of Luke’s mouth.

“Daddy!” Luke screeches as he comes for the fourth time, going limp. Only then does Michael allow himself to breed his fiancé.

 

“I love you,” Michael tells his fiancé as they draw a bath together, a chamomile salve at avail for Luke’s sore ass.

“I love you too, baby daddy.”

 

They haven’t a clue how to tell the world Luke is intersex, but with their love, they are the best men for each other, and they can do anything.

_Our forevermore starts  now._


End file.
